Dr Cullen & Zorra Swan
by ValeriaStewPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOOT LEMMON: Nadie puede resistirse al encanto del Doctor Edward Cullen, ¿podrá ser la excepción Isabella Swan?


Los personajes pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo solo hago y deshago con sus personajes.

La historia es totalmente de mi creación… Nos leemos abajo ;).

Beta: aleshita-luvs-paramore

POV BELLA…

-Así no señorita Swan…- Me dijo sosteniendo la jeringa a la vez que rozaba mi piel con la suya.

Odiaba perderme del espacio y el momento en que me encontraba, pero es que ver a Edward Cullen, escuchar su aterciopelada y hermosa voz, era ciertamente mi perdición.

-Eh… discúlpeme doctor Cullen- Me limité a agachar la mirada mientras hablé.

-Veamos, empecemos de nuevo…- Me dijo quitando la jeringa de mis manos y explicándome todo nuevamente.

Media hora después, alguien toco a la puerta del consultorio, Edward le dijo que pasase a la persona que se encontraba tocando, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la doctora Webber. El doctor Cullen coloco la jeringa entre una de mis manos y se coloco en la silla de su escritorio.

-Hola Cullen. Hola, señorita Swan, solo vengo para avisarte que tengo que retirarme, se me ha presentado un problema familiar y debo irme… por cierto, señorita Swan ¿podría darse una última ronda antes de marcharse, por favor?

-Claro que si Doctora Webber, cuente con ello.- Camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a irme, mientras escuchaba a los doctores platicar entre ellos.

- Esta bien colega-dijo Edward- espero que lo que haya sido se solucione pronto- dio un respiro- Señorita Swan, ¿a dónde va?

-Disculpe doctor, solo quería darles un momento de privacidad- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para verlo, ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

La doctora Webber tomó el uso de la palabra.

-Bueno Edward me voy, gracias y nos vemos mañana.

La doctora Webber paso por mi lado, le abrí la puerta ella me sonrió y salió del consultorio, yo estaba por seguirle los pasos cuando una mano rodeo mi cintura.

-¿A dónde va señorita…Swan?- Me dijo con su aliento golpeando mi nunca- ¿No desea… seguir aprendiendo…?

Oh… las palabras deseo y seguir aprendiendo eran una clara invitación, y me sentí algo mareada. Después sentí como se restregó contra mi cuerpo, aunque fue ligeramente.

- Oh… - era una tonta, se me había escapado un murmullo tenue, pero suficiente para llegar a los oídos de mi "Doctor Cullen".

-Dígame… ¿No le gustaría seguir… aprendiendo Swan?- Sus cálidos labios estaban rozando mi oído mientras hablaba- Contésteme señorita…

¿Esto era una broma?, sí, eso debería de ser; no podía responder solo sentía como mi cuerpo iba reaccionando a las palabras en doble sentido que me decía aquel hombre.

-¿Es que acaso, le comieron la lengua los ratones…. Isabella?- ¡Dios! acarició mi nombre completo de una forma casi indecente y volvió a frotarse con mi trasero, pero esta vez de una forma más que obvia.

Mi respiración empezó a volverse errática, solo no podía hablar, ¿por qué jodidos no entendía eso?

-Umm…-Solo ese estúpido sonido salió de mi boca, ¡Bravo Isabella, siempre abriendo la boca cuando no debes!

-¿Ha dicho algo?- me limite a cerrar los ojos, mientras él paseaba la nariz por mi cuello- Quiero verle la cara… voltéese.- ordenó.

Entre en pánico, no podía verlo, sus ojos verde esmeralda se tragarían mis ojos chocolate y estaría completamente perdida. No me moví, ni un centímetro, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido agudo de mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, más bien gritando diría yo; esto no acabaría bien…

Poco a poco sentí como me daban la vuelta, y sentí su aliento en mi nariz acompañado del roce, muy superficial, de sus labios. Colocó sus manos en mi espalda baja.

-Wow, tiene una piel deliciosamente pálida que hace un contraste magnífico con sus labios rojos… y esa preciosidad de ojos color chocolate; tiene una cara perfecta – Sentenció, para luego empezar a recorrer con un dedo mi cara- ¿Le han dicho, lo irresistible que es?

Mis pómulos fueron adquiriendo color, debido al efecto que tuvieron sus últimas palabras en mí, añadiéndole la sexi invitación que me hacia, de enseñarme… más.

-No… nadie me lo había… dicho- dije abriendo poco a poco los ojos, aunque mi voz tembló debido al deseo.

- Eso, así es, abra los ojos-lo dijo haciéndome círculos en mis pómulos con el mismo dedo- seguro se ha cruzado con hombres estúpidos, porque usted es perfecta ¿lo sabe?, perfecta para mi y….- se acercó sensualmente a mis labios- para mis… necesidades.

Oh… esto era de locos, acaso... me… ¿me estaba haciendo una atenta invitación a su cama?, tome aire y lo mire a sus ojos, una sonrisa se marco en mi rostro ¡Era ahora o nunca, vamos Isabella!

-¿Me esta invitando a su cama… doctor Cullen?- El me sonrió, dejando un casto beso en mi boca

-Lo ha entendido a la perfección Isabella- me sonrió, mostrándome esa sonrisa que me derretía y volvía loca al segundo de verla- Acepta la invitación… - insinuó

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó por mis labios...

-Solo tengo una pregunta- me quedo viendo y asintió, invitándome a continuar- ¿Dónde esta la cama, estaré ciega que no la veo?

El doctor Cullen esbozo una sonrisa, achicando sus ojos y mostrándome lo sexi que se veía así.

-Oh... es muy observadora… Swan- Acercó lo más que pudo su cuerpo al mío, yo coloque mis manos en su cuello, lo que provoco que sonriera otro poco más y me viera a los ojos- ¿Qué le parece estrenar… el sofá?... acaban de traérmelo hace unas cuantas horas

Juega Isabella, tú también sabes jugar sucio…

-No estaría nada mal… - pronuncié sensualmente – pero – me acerqué a sus labios y di un pequeño roce con los míos - el suelo… sería salvaje ¿Usted qué opina?

Sorpresivamente Edward me volteó y de nuevo estaba dándole la espalda, rodeo mi cintura y yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas…

-¿Esta jugando conmigo señorita?- su aliento choco en mi nunca, eso hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi espalda. Sin esperármelo, sentí como quitaba una de sus manos que estaba por debajo de las mías y bajaba a mi vientre, me limite a cerrar los ojos y no respondí nada

- ¿Qué pasa, de nuevo sin palabras...? Me pregunto cómo se sentiría si… hiciera esto…

Su mano término bajando a mi entrepierna por encima del uniforme blanco de enfermera, ¿podía esto ser mas erótico?, di un respingo, el si que estaba jugando conmigo, con mis piernas, mi respiración y alocando mi corazón, definitivamente estaba loca por él, sumándole la necesidad imperiosa que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía cerca… estaba rendida a sus pies

-Oh… uhmm - No podía articular palabra alguna que sea coherente, estaba jugando muy, muy, muuuuy sucio- quiere… ma…

-No, no quiero matarle…. Solo quiero… joderte - Tuve que apretar mis ojos para soportar sus sucias palabras, empezó a bajar su mano lentamente, hasta alcanzar la bastilla del uniforme y subírmelo… jodidamente despacio… haciendo de esto algo pausado y lleno de erotismo- ¿Quiere que la joda Isabella?

Respira Isabella, respira…

-¿Quiere joderme doctor?- le estaba regresando sus palabras, quería venganza, se estaba burlando de mi porque sabia que en el estado que me tenia no podía hablar, ¡oh por Dios ni siquiera pensar! Estaba sumergida en las pequeñas caricias que me daba, hipnotizada por sus grandes manos que jugaban con mis piernas, y subían hasta mis muslos… casi llegando al lugar necesitado.

Era mi turno, la zorra Isabella tenia que hacer su aparición, mordiéndome el labio, lleve una de mis manos que estuvo sobre una de las suyas en mi cintura, me despegue un poco de él y la coloque sobre su entrepierna.

Un gemido acompañado de un ligero ronroneo, fue lo que salió de su perfecta y estúpida boca, recargo su frente en mi cabeza y aspiro mi olor.

-Ahora usted… ¿se ha quedado sin palabras?... ¿qué dice de esto Doctor Cullen?- Agarre su masculinidad entre mis dedos, dando un ligero apretón por encima de su pantalón, ahora era su turno de gemir, y mi turno para torturarlo- ¿Sigue sin habla?... Uhmm ¿me pregunto por qué será?

Los dos estábamos jugando sucio, él llevo su mano a mi entrepierna y acaparó todo mi centro con su habilidosa mano, llevándose un alto gemido de mi parte.

-Nos gusta jugar sucio… eso es bueno, bueno y… excitante Isabella- Me dijo mientras seguía moviendo su mano, dando un lento masaje. Yo también continúe, siguiendo su ritmo empecé a mover mi mano, de arriba para abajo, en el consultorio se escuchaban sus gemidos y mis jadeos.

En la posición que estábamos me arrastro y me llevo al sofá, colocándome de rodillas sobre él, mientras el seguía pegado como una lapa. Los dos quedamos volteando a la ventana viendo todo el mundo enfrente de nosotros, esto era tan jodidamente excitante, pensar que toda esa gente ni se imagina lo que estamos haciendo… cuando nosotros vemos de aquí lo que algunos de ellos hacen.

-Estoy deseando estrenar el sofá- me dijo mientras se recargaba mas en mi hasta dejar un húmedo beso en mi cuello, la mano que estaba en mi cintura ahora subió hasta agarrar uno de mis senos, otro gemido salió de mi y sin poder evitarlo recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, quedando expuesta ante él, pero mi mano seguía haciendo su trabajo, él tomó eso como mi rendición y una sonrisa nació de sus labios, lo cual me impulso a seguir moviendo mi manos con mas brusquedad. Después de eso solo se escuchaban maldiciones de su parte, ahora la que sonreía era yo.

-Recargarte fue una mala elección Swan… eres una chica mala… muy mala - No entendí lo ultimo que dijo, su mano estaba como loca trabajando en mi clítoris esto era de locos, los dos dejamos de torturarnos, coloque mis dos manos en el respaldo, mientras él ponía sus dos manos en mi trasero, subió mi uniforme hasta mi cintura dejando mis diminutas bragas de encaje al descubierto, un gemido ahogado salió de su hermosa boca, volví mi cabeza para verlo, y sentí como mi entrepierna se humedecía más, al verle pasar su lengua en sus labios, le gustaba lo que veía, eso era muy bueno.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve?- la mirada posesiva y endemoniadamente excitada que me ofreció hicieron que me arrepintiera de haber dicho eso. Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me dieron la vuelta, dejándome de frente.

-Me encanta la visión que me da… ahora- sonrió maliciosamente, oh esto no acabaría bien, conocía esa sonrisa… ¡Estas acabada Isabella Swan!- Desnúdeme Isabella

No hacían falta mas palabras, me arrodille sobre el sofá, le dedique una sonrisa dulce y acerque mis manos al pantalón blanco, era una lastima que fuera de elástico, no había botón ni bragueta para hacer esto mas interesante, pero algo se podía hacer con ello.

Decidí alejar mis manos y mejor utilizar mis piernas, me recosté sobre el blanco y cómodo sofá que prometía mucho… empecé a subir mis piernas de abajo hacia arriba rozando las de él, eso se veía tan sexi, sus esmeraldas se entrecerraron avisando que se estaba excitando mas, mucho mas… sin esperar mas tiempo con mis talones baje de poco a poco los pantalones blancos, haciendo ayuda de mis dedos de los pies… oh, me sentía tan expuesta dejando mis piernas de par en par mientras el veía concentrado mi feminidad.

Cuando sus pantalones quedaron en sus tobillos, me mordí el labio; observó eso y se arrodilló ante mí.

-Tengo que probar dos cosas Isabella, sino acabaré mal... muy mal- sin mas me agarro fuertemente del cuello y me aproximo a él hasta chocar nuestros labios, me beso devorándome la boca, presionando fuertemente sus labios sobre los míos, se recargo mas en mi, y en su pecho palpitaba mi centro que estaba mas que húmedo, dejando humedecido su pecho. Empezó a lamer mi labio inferior, abrí mas mi boca y le di el acceso que me estaba pidiendo, para adueñarse mas de mi boca, que me derrite como siempre lo hacia, movíamos las cabezas como unos locos, con un deseo desenfrenado. Yo me separe de él para poder respirar, en lo que yo trabajaba para calmarme el arranco mis bragas, haciéndolas añico en sus manos.

-Si no lo hacia me moría, tenia que arrancar esas bragas- no le dije nada, siempre hacia lo mismo todo lo rompía, pobres bragas ellas que nunca hacían nada, mas que servirme de adorno como las llamaba él. Su boca se acercó ahí, a la parte que más lo aclamaba y palpitaba desenfrenadamente por él, un lengüetazo y solloce de placer, venia el segundo y gemí como una desquiciada, venia el tercero, me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Después de eso solo sentí como mis paredes se contraían, el introdujo un dedo en el momento exacto, unos cuantos movimientos, y su dedo fue apretado por mis paredes, desbordándose el líquido en su dedo y pasando hasta su manos.

-Oh… eso… fue…magnifico - seguía respirando dificultosamente - Gracias... doctor… Cullen…

El me sonrió, y me tomo de la cintura, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y sentí como era acostada sobre una superficie muy fría y dura…. Oh el suelo… se cumpliría mi fantasía... en el suelo con Edward Cullen.

-De nada Swan… ahora nos complaceremos ambos- me guiño un ojo, sin previo aviso sentí como un intruso entraba en mi, agonizamos juntos de placer, él no se movió ni yo tampoco, solo sentimos lo glorioso que era estar unidos - Oh… que bien se siente… esta anaconda se moría por estar en casa…

Sucio, ese era mi jefe, un sucio, pero yo también lo era porque sus palabras me excitaron haciendo que empezara a mover mis caderas, quería que la acción comenzara y él también. Juntos empezamos a disfrutar, gozar y sincronizamos los movimientos, me embestía de manera bruta, fuerte, llegando a rincones profundos de mí ser, mientras yo iba al encuentro…

-Oh… doctor… estoy…. Tan- gemí - cer… ca

-Gr… Swan... es mi perdición… usted es mi… perdición….- maldecía y yo me excitaba mas, se movía y me convertía en una marioneta en sus manos, me atacaba y me dejaba matar por él, no entendía de donde salía tanto placer, jamás imagine que se podría llegar a sentir en las nubes como lo estaba haciendo ahora- Estoy llegando Swan…vente… co…correte…. Con..migo

Y sin esperar más, nos dejamos llevar por el orgasmo, ambos con la respiración inexistente, luchábamos por poder respirar, el corazón subía y bajaba muy rápido… él se desplomo sobre mi cuerpo.

-Eso fue espectacular Swan…- me miro con una sonrisa ensanchada

-Gracias a usted doctor…sobretodo por enseñarme… para seguir aprendiendo- ambos soltamos una carcajada… él se levanto de mi cuerpo, antes dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios se acomodó su ropa, y luego lo seguí. Me levanté y acomodé todo en su lugar…

-De nada, ya sabe que cuando quiera aprender mas del cuerpo humano, aquí estaré mas que dispuesto a instruirla Swan…-una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios

-Es usted muy atento conmigo doctor Cullen…. Bueno debo irme, mi última ronda esta por comenzar…

Edward se acercó a mí y me susurro en el oído…

-La espero mañana para otra clase más…-

-Aquí me tendrá doctor, quiero seguir aprendiendo… sobre jeringas, usted sabe…- le guiñe un ojo, el sonrió de manera pícara, tome el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir le dije - Aún me debe la cama Doctor…

-Oh lo siento señorita, esa es de mi bella esposa que siempre me espera en casa-

-Así, ¿y que tiene su esposa que no tenga yo?...

-No sabría responderle Swan…quizás ¿Anthony? ¿Mi amor? ¿Mi corazón?

Solté una carcajada, a la vez que lo tomaba del cuello y le daba un último beso…

-Me gusta que ame a su esposa, Anthony su hijo es guapísimo… por cierto salude a ambos de mi parte…

-Con gusto… Amante mía…

-Hasta mañana… Amante mío.

Salí de la oficina moviendo descaradamente las caderas, y escuche un pequeño grito…

-En la noche viene la revancha Isabella Cullen…

Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por leerme! Aquí un nuevo oneshoot espero de corazón que les guste… quiero agradecerles por el recibimiento tan grato que me han dado, Simplemente espero que les guste, y esta en su decisión el dejarme un review para saber que fui leída por ti.. Millones de Gracias

PD: Gracias a mi beta hermosa que transformo a mucho mejor la historia! **aleshita-luvs-paramore, **por otra parte espero poder traerles mis locuras muy pronto.


End file.
